


Little Moments of Miracles

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: It's not every day one can have a picnic in the Wild Area, and Bede's going to appreciate it for all he can.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Little Moments of Miracles

It's nice out today. The evening sunlight sends shimmering ripples along the surface of the Lake of Outrage, and the faint aroma of flowers wafts through the air. It's a day that's almost too good to be true, and Bede worries that at any moment now, a particularly hungry Greedent will run out of the bushes and attack them for food.

Not like there's much left. Hop's appetite made quick work of that. "I can't help it if the food's just that good!" he had said between mouthfuls, his grin wide. It was enough to make Bede's heart thump faster at the unexpected compliment, make him throw out a weak insult to make Hop stop grinning at him so brightly.

But Hop's grin only widened.

The memory of it makes Bede smile, thoughts of potentially hungry rodents fading away as he runs a free hand through Hop's hair. The other boy now lies with his head on Bede's lap, eyes closed and lips curled in bliss. One hand rests lightly in Bede's own, and even though the day is warm, Bede is reluctant to let it go. Holds it carefully, as if it's his greatest treasure.

It really is too good to be true, he thinks. The days when the Wild Area is calm are far and few in between, and that they managed to plan a picnic in such short time, managed to find a quiet place away from other trainers and Pokemon, and spend hours solely in each other's company- it's almost a miracle.

But Hop has always been one to make miracles happen, hasn't he? After all, that's his charm as a trainer- no, as a person. It's why he's able to bond with the Legendary Pokemon, and how he's able to bring out the best in any Pokemon under his care. It's why Bede's here now, wasting his afternoon watching the other boy sleep instead of doing something more productive.

And yet, he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Gently, he runs his free thumb across Hop's cheek, marveling at how he smiles so easily in his company. He's sure his touch is light enough that it shouldn't wake his companion, but golden eyes flutter open, and Bede's breath catches.

"I fell asleep?" Hop asks, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"As expected of you." Bede narrows his eyes, manages a disdainful sniff.

And it flows like oil on water, over his shoulders and not even denting the stunning look on Hop's face as he chuckles. He reaches out with a callused hand, cupping Bede's chin as he studies him. He's so warm, both in his eyes and his smile and touch, and Bede wonders how cold he must have been, to nestle so easily into Hop's caress.

"What is it?" Bede mutters.

"You were watching over me." More statement than question, and Bede hates Hop's knowing grin, as if he can read Bede's intentions and feelings with only a glance.

It doesn't help that he actually can.

"Someone has to," Bede responds. "Only you would fall asleep in the middle of the Wild Area with no form of protection from the elements."

Hop laughs. His hand moves, and he pinches Bede's nose. "I'm totally safe! I have my Pokemon, and I have you."

His affectionate smile sends tingles down Bede's spine, and their interlocked hands suddenly burns as hot as an ember.

In the evening sunlight, Hop's hair is streaked pink with the colors of the setting sun, and there's a glow to his skin that's both ethereal and warm. His golden eyes look as if they're on fire, but a comforting sensation wraps around him when Bede stares into their depths.

It echoes through him, a feeling and unsaid words and it's warm; it's always warm and bright and beautiful around Hop.

Bede takes advantage of their position and leans down, kissing the boy in his lap. Rough, chapped lips slide easily against his own, and the scent of flowers wafts through his nostrils. The grip on his hand tightens, and suddenly Hop pulls him down. One arm wraps around his waist, and he flips him onto the grass. But before Bede can protest, Hop's kisses burn the rest of the world away.

When Hop pulls back, Bede admires the way golden eyes look down on him now, with the last touch of the evening sun framing purple hair with a soft halo. Hop's propped himself up on his arms, his eyes shining and bright and his smile so beautiful that Bede wishes he could capture it in a painting so that he will never forget.

"Sorry," Hop says, his breath soft and rippling through Bede's torso. "I feel bad that we only get to do this once in a while, and I wasted it by spending my whole time sleeping."

And Bede smiles, the coy smile he knows Hop hates, lets his fingers trace through purple hair as golden eyes watch his every move.

"It wasn't a waste of time," he says, "But if it bothers you, you can make it up to me by asking me out again. Same place. Same time."

"Perfect days like this are one in a million," Hop protests. "What am I, a miracle worker?"

Bede laughs. He leans forward, silences Hop with a kiss. And when he leans back, taking pride in the way Hop looks at him with a befuddled happiness, he smiles.

"Wouldn't be your first one."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote as a warmup :D Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
